


Green Eyed Puppeteer

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Shoujo-ai, Threesome - F/F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Alice's jealously towards Reimu manifests as she confesses her love to the magician. Little does she know the feeling is mutual between Reimu and Marisa.





	Green Eyed Puppeteer

it was a violent summer evening rainstorm at the Hakurei shrine. Inside was the building's maiden with her lifelong companion in tow. Both clad in only their undergarments.

"Uwah~ it's so cozy in here, Reimu." Marisa uttered as she was bundled with a blanket, sat beneath a kotatsu.

"Don't you have a fireplace at your house?" Reimu inquired to the magician as she ingested very warm tea in a position adjacent to the magician.

"Yeah, but looking at you warms me up, Reimu!" Marisa uttered with a wide grin on her face.

Reimu, face burning red. Attempted to regain her composure. "Well, braving this weather would be dull alone." 

Overhearing this conversation was one Alice Margatroid. The puppeteer hiding behind a tree close to the shrine entrance. Curiously without Shanghai or Hourai.

"Okay, she's talking to Reimu. I'm better off going home." Alice thought to herself.

As the puppeteer turned away, Marisa noticed the puppeteer step away. "Alice? What are you doing here?"

Red in the face, Alice turned to the magician behind the entrance. "M-may i come in?"

Moments later the three women sat around the kotatsu, Alice soaking wet.

Looking downwards, hands on her knees. The puppeteer finally mustered the courage to confess the reason for her visit.

"Marisa, i've had these feelings since we met years ago. Alice continued, left hand onto her chest. "I never knew how to reconcile this with your relationship with Reimu." Alice took a deep breath.

"MARISA PLEASE TAKE ME AS YOUR MATE!" Alice exploded in a wave of emotion, her entire body trembling. Sneezing afterward.

Moments pass, both Marisa and Reimu silent.

Marisa finally broke the silence as she spoke with a hearty grin. "Oh that's it? I always knew you really liked me, Alice." Marisa spoke in a carefree manner.

Reimu interjected. "That's beside the point. You're soaking wet, Alice." The maiden uttered as she crawled to the puppeteer's position. "You can stay here for the night." Reimu added as she began to remove Alice's dress.

"T-That won't be necessary! I'll be fine!" Alice interjected as her blush began to deepen.

"Oh c'mon, lets get these off of you." Reimu giving a quick rebuttal.

Moments later, Alice was clad in some of Reimu's spare undergarments under sheets in the maiden's futon. Both girls kneeling by her sides, face red in embarrassment.

"So, you were that worried I would take Marisa away from you?" The maiden inquired.

"You came just at the right time Alice!" Marisa spoke as she removed the blanket. Revealing the puppeteer's lithe body, lacking in curvature.

Reimu brought Alice's face to hers and spoke in a lascivious manner. "You won't need Marisa after i'm done with you." And gave Alice a decadent kiss, bringing her tongue straight into her mouth.

As Reimu performed the facial act. Marisa began licking around Alice's inner thigh as she removed her borrowed panties.

Alice was too preoccupied to object. Reimu attacking her mouth with her oral appendage, only mustering a muffled moan.

"Wow Alice, your precious thing is super wet! You actually like Reimu too don't cha?~" Marisa uttered, teasing the other blonde as her mouth hovered above Alice's opening. The magician proceeded to insert her tongue in between Alice's labia, rolling it around the circumference.

Reimu removed her mouth from the puppeteer's, giving each other time to take a breath. "Your chest isn't much to look at compared to Marisa's, but i'll make do." The maiden heading downwards as she began to suck around the right areola.

"Aah." Alice moaned at the sudden stimulation. Marisa directly reaping the results.

"Wow Alice, You're like a geyser down here." Marisa uttered as she looked up from her task. "I can't let Reimu have all the fun! Prepare for my love colored technique!" she exclaimed as she promptly returned to Alice's lower region.

Reimu removed her mouth from the puppeteer's chest, kneeling to Alice's side once again. "You'll want to hang on for this one, she's about to unleash her secret attack." Reimu uttered as she grabbed the blonde's left hand.

Marisa proceeded to the puppeteer's clitoris, giving it a soft blow. The sensation caused Alice to arch her back in an unseemly manner, screaming in pleasure.

Moments later, the trio were laid together under the maiden's futon. Marisa immediately commenting on the situation.

"You coulda had fun with us at any time!" Marisa stated to the woman in front of her. Reimu interjecting. "I couldn't keep Marisa in control even if i tried. Your envy proved to be endearing, however. Reimu stated as she held Alice by her abdomen from behind.

"I'm sorry for the trouble i caused..." Alice uttered, still red in the face from embarrassment.

"Don't mention it, now we know you're available!" Marisa smiling as she reassured the woman in front of her. Giving her a kiss to the forehead.

The women soon feel into slumber, the only audible sound being the drizzle of the night.


End file.
